


Kilos

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 卧底警察欧比旺为了证明自己，注射了一次海洛因，但他再不能摆脱这样的快感，他成了奎刚的情人…





	Kilos

**Author's Note:**

> 毒枭！奎刚；卧底警察！欧比旺；过去式奎刚/哈纳托斯提及；摩尔/欧比旺暗示；其中一些症状的描写并不怎么科学，这里的设定欧比旺是敏感体制，所以才会一两次就快速成瘾，大家珍爱生命，远离毒品！！！！

当注射器摆在欧比旺面前时，他才意识到要想打入这个组织内部可不像他把警服换掉那么简单。这是他第一次这么做——皮带绑起的自己的手肘，牙齿把它的末端咬紧，找到那根富有弹性的静脉，针头刺破血管壁，倒吸出一些血液，再把它和已经稀释好的海洛因一起慢慢送入自己的身体。 ** _‘好在第一次并不会成瘾。’_** 他松开嘴。

快感从下腹蔓延到全身，压抑不住的呻吟冲出口，他没有发现奎刚从屏风后面走了出来。毒枭坐在披着皮草的王座上，满意的看着‘进贡’给自己的处子男妓暴露出脆弱的脖子，双手不自觉的抓挠泛红的皮肤，又慢慢平静下来，倒在在柔软的地毯上。

被蒙住头押送上车时的紧张已经消失，欧比旺感觉到了完全的放松，他像是躺在云朵上向下坠落，他不用担心，他感觉到了自己又被有力的胳膊揽在怀里——都是些幻觉——欧比旺甚至咯咯笑了起来。

 

奎刚把他抱进了卧房，怀里的男人用那个金色的脑袋蹭着奎刚的衬衫，鲜红的舌尖舔弄着自己的嘴唇，喉咙里发出些意味不明的呢喃。 ** _‘他很轻，’_** 虽然这些景象让他的阴茎充血，但他的思绪又被另一个人拐走， ** _‘就像哈纳托斯。’_**

欧比旺被放在丝质床单上，他现在很安静，包裹着他的袍子的奎刚解开，露出一丝不挂的白皙身体，他甚至除了毛，好看的阴茎半勃着。奎刚应该好好夸奖一下贾巴，这次的‘进贡’终于让他满意了。奎刚分开这个雏妓的双腿，端详着那个已经做好润滑和扩张的小洞，它微微瑟缩着，挤出更多的润滑剂——贴心的贾巴，他一定命令这个…谁知道他叫什么，总之他自己做好了准备。很好，奎刚没有兴致玩什么体贴的角色扮演。本能让欧比旺的身体在奎刚的阴茎慢慢进入时绞紧这个粗大的异物，想要拒绝，但又无形中引诱奎刚继续，他以为这也是幻觉，他看不清眼前人的脸，一切都是模糊的。奎刚现在确信身下的男人处子，即使扩张过，后穴也如此紧致，温暖的包裹着他的阴茎，甚至不断的向内吮吸，似乎想要吞入更多，他纵容这个妖精抱着自己的脖子，但偏开头拒绝了凑上前的嘴唇，只是埋在脖颈间，在那里种下几个暗红的吻痕，再一路向下，含住胸前的粉红，用舌尖舔弄，引得身下人拔高了呻吟。奎刚坐起身，握住欧比旺的脚踝把他的腿分得更开， ** _‘他的脚踝很美’_** ，脸颊贴着那里细嫩的皮肤，胡茬刺痛了欧比旺，他想要躲避，奎刚在他绷直的脚背上落下一吻，继续他的挺动…

 

欧比旺傍晚醒来时房间里除了他和派来负责监视他的手下以外没有别人。下身被清理过，那些他自己送进身体里润滑剂不见了，一套普通的棉质睡衣取代了袍子， ** _‘看来我成功了’_** 。他并不是心甘情愿接受这个任务的，但尤达半威胁半哄骗，欧比旺不想错过这次机会，这才勉强答应。

一张白色的便签被摆在床头，紫色的墨水稍微有一些渗出，奎刚俊逸有力的字迹在上面排开：

 

**_小情人，欢迎加入我们。摩尔会告诉你哪些地方是你能自由进出的。_ **

**** **_奎刚_ **

 

欧比旺把它扔进垃圾桶，看了一眼这位‘摩尔’，起身走向他。

 

接下来的两天，摩尔带着欧比旺在这处别墅闲逛，红皮肤的守卫很害羞，只是回答一些必要的问题，比如这里有多少房间、住了多少人，但欧比旺提出想去找奎刚时，他没有直接回答，只是含糊的说老板去谈生意了。欧比旺没有为难他，匆匆一瞥已经让他发现这处别墅虽然很豪华，但开阔的人造草地之外是一片参天的树木——看来奎刚喜欢让居住的地方和工作的地方离得近一点。

一阵头晕让他抓住了摩尔的手臂，难受之余他不敢相信自己已经出现了戒断症状，他就不应该接下这个任务的，现在说什么都太迟了。他拒绝了摩尔递来的针管，他不能，他还有任务。他把摩尔推出门外，反锁了门，他想要激活植入体内的通讯器，但他一定离科洛桑太远了，没人回应他的请求。像是有蚂蚁在他身体里爬过，他抓挠着自己衣服下的皮肤，反复的摩擦留下血痕，但这没有缓解他的难受，汗水浸湿了棉质睡衣，贴在他的皮肤上，盐分啃噬着他的伤口，他默念着警察入职守则，直到虚弱得一个字也说不出口，一些气声从喉咙发出。

门被砸开，气坏了的奎刚给了他一巴掌，“贱人，你应该接受摩尔给你的钥匙（Key），你现在看上去就像是被野狗上过！”他扯起欧比旺抱紧自己身体的手臂，那些昂贵的高纯度海洛因又进入了欧比旺的身体。等到欧比旺再次平静下来，奎刚挥挥手让摩尔拿药，他不喜欢自己的情人身上有什么伤痕，除非是被自己弄出来的。

 

_只要奎刚想要的，他都会想尽办法得到，他不在乎这些手段合不合法。所以当哈纳托斯想要住大房子，他也没有拒绝，哪怕在警局的收入仅够两人填饱肚子。他已经发现了走私毒品是个不错的选择，他也确实这么做了。很快他就带着哈纳托斯搬进了一处不错的复式楼。_

奎刚站在巨幅油画面前，哈纳托斯的面孔萦绕不去。和贸易联盟的交易进展还算顺利，不过冈雷提醒他，最近科洛桑已经盯上他了，如果不能保证安全，双方以后的交易应该暂时中止。 ** _‘见钱眼开的老狐狸，’_** 奎刚喝了一口手里的酒， ** _‘要是他再把毒品卖给学生，那以后也就不存在什么交易了。’_**

****

欧比旺在幻觉中越陷越深，他看见自己跟着一只白兔跃入了仙境。他用剑把国王砍倒，王冠被他攥在手里，上面的钻石膈疼了他的手心。

 

半个月过去了，奎刚第一次请他共进晚餐。很不寻常，毕竟自己只在奎刚有需求时才能见到他，其他时间都只有摩尔监视着自己，这让他的任务也进展艰难。

他在镜子前换上了奎刚给他准备的衣服，这是他这段时间第一次好好端详自己——他瘦了，脸颊上原本带着的婴儿肥现在也完全消了下去，不过只是让他看上去更成熟了些，没什么害处。

他跟着摩尔走到餐厅——他完全能自己找到路，他们不过是怕他跑了，以前发生过，摩尔说的，不是谁都能忍受除了被操就是在少的可怜的‘自由地段’走动的生活。奎刚已经在等他了，摩尔为他拉开椅子，欧比旺给了他一个友善的微笑。

“你叫什么？”奎刚终于想起来应该问问这个问题。

“欧比旺。”他并不想多说话。

“还有呢？”

“欧比-旺·肯诺比。”

“你不好奇我是做什么的吗？”奎刚真的把他当成塔图因拐卖来的种地小子了，很好。

“贾巴告诉我你是做大生意的，我也不懂。”欧比旺故意睁大了那双无辜的绿眼睛。

“足够了，你不需要知道更多。我之前对你很粗暴，我向你道歉。”

“没关系，我清楚我的身份。”欧比旺喝了一口白水。

“真的吗。”奎刚的蓝眼睛审视着他，欧比旺拿杯子的手滑了一下。

之后两人都没再说话。

直到奎刚让所有的安保人员还有仆人退下。欧比旺以为自己也要跟着离开，刚起身，奎刚就把所有的盘子扫到桌下，碎成千千万万点。他托着欧比旺的腰，把他抱到了桌子上，领结被扯开。欧比旺没有想到事情的发展会是这样的，他本能的开始反抗，一个巴掌甩在了奎刚脸上。

“你说你知道你的身份的。”奎刚回敬了欧比旺一巴掌。

“不…别在这…求你，到房间去，这是我唯一的请求。”他的语气软下来，还好他在警校认真听过那些课。

奎刚不再说话，打横抱起欧比旺，上了楼。

房门被重重关上，欧比旺被仍在床上，下一秒， 奎刚的身体压了上来，带胡茬的脸埋在欧比旺脖颈间，双手扯着欧比旺的衣服，直到他像往常那样一丝不挂。不过欧比旺的双腿夹住奎刚的腰，带着他翻了个身，欧比旺骑在了奎刚身上，“或许你能给我个补偿的机会。”他亲了亲被自己扇到的那侧脸颊，毛茸茸的胡子让他嘴唇发痒。欧比旺一路向下吻去，隔着衬衫舔弄着奎刚的乳头，唾液打湿了那块地方，让他更加卖力的吮吸着，感受奎刚的阴茎慢慢胀大，裤子被撑大变形，淫靡的声音被两人听得清清楚楚。欧比旺玩腻了，又继续他的动作，直到奎刚感到炙热的呼吸喷在裆部，他稍稍撑起头，看到欧比旺咬住了拉链，一点点的拉了下来，隔着内裤亲吻奎刚的阴茎，仔细感受这半个月来被他含在身体里的东西。牙齿咬住内裤边缘，把它扯了下来，欧比旺伸出舌尖舔了舔马眼渗出的前液，抬起头笑着对奎刚做了个鬼脸，接着又用嘴包住了阴茎头部，反复在冠状沟下舔弄，不时吐出来，亲吻柱身上的青筋，双手也没闲着，接过奎刚递给他的润滑液，倒了很多在手上和背上，任由它们顺着脊椎滑到后穴，沾满润滑的手也向后探去，抚摸自己穴口周围的褶皱，之后轻轻刺戳着，一根手指慢慢放入自己体内来回抽插着。奎刚欣赏着他的动作，满意的看到欧比旺身上慢慢泛起红晕。他又加入了一根手指，不停在内壁抠挖着，等到足够了，又张开手指，清冷的空气刺激着他的肠壁，他难受的呜咽了一声，吐出了口中的阴茎，但没有擦顺着嘴角流出的唾液，绿眼睛湿漉漉的看向奎刚，似乎在请求着什么。奎刚抱着他，再次交换了体位，不过他的大手蒙住了欧比旺的眼睛。奎刚冷静了一下，抵住欧比旺已经松软的后穴，把整根都送了进去，两人都发出了满足的喘息，他的另一只手把欧比旺的腿架到了自己肩膀上，这样他能清楚的看见自己是如何掠夺这具身体的——后穴紧紧贴住他的阴茎，褶皱不断被抹平，润滑剂混着肠液被带出，粘在穴口，随着动作加快又被捣弄成白色，他还能看见鲜红的肠壁因为暂时得不到阴茎的抚慰而收缩，接着又被填满。蒙住眼睛的手似乎感觉到一丝湿润，但奎刚没有放开他，他喜欢欧比旺叫床的声音，欲求不满，又带着几分纯真。年长的人轻易的找到了让欧比旺疯狂的那一点，反复摩擦着，但不给他痛快，只是撩拨着欧比旺已经高涨的欲望，奎刚又拿出一根装好海洛因的针管，在欧比旺几乎要高潮时注射进了他的身体。接着，呻吟被抽泣替代，欧比旺再次咬紧了奎刚的阴茎，射在了两人之间，奎刚还未脱去的衬衫粘到了大部分。欧比旺一直以为吸毒的快感是比不上性爱的，但现在他已经不敢肯定自己更喜欢哪一种，白色的云朵再次出现，更多的精液被喷洒出来，后穴的快感被放大无数倍，他能描绘出奎刚阴茎的形状，每一下撞击都像是要榨干他的脑子，羽毛搔弄他的身体，每一处都敏感无比，后穴不满足的吸着，挽留着奎刚的阴茎。迷迷糊糊的，他感受到奎刚用力的撞击了他的臀部几下，捂住他眼睛的手更加大力的按住，奎刚趴在他的耳边叫了一个人名字—— ** _哈纳托斯_** 。他是谁？和奎刚有什么关系？此时欧比旺已经不关心了，他抱着高大的男人满足的睡去。

 

一个寻常的午后，欧比旺依旧想要摆脱摩尔的监视，而摩尔像块膏药一样粘着自己，他本想溜去看看奎刚的工厂的。不知道为什么，他开始回想与奎刚的每一场性爱。从前，他是不会接受作为承受方的，这次为了任务这点牺牲就算了。他想起了奎刚的动作，脸有一丝发烫。接着，他想到了那个名字： ** _哈纳托斯_** 。这是个突破口。他在报纸上看到过这个名字，年轻的男人丧命于一次奎刚与西迪厄斯的火拼，当时奎刚的势力还不是现在这样一家独大。

“摩尔，你知道哈纳托斯是谁吗？”他停下脚步，转过身询问起这个害羞的‘保镖’。

摩尔支支吾吾的，他不敢肯定是不是应该和欧比旺说，最后他对上了欧比旺的绿眼睛，放弃似的叹了口气，“既然你是他的情人，那我想这种小事告诉你也没什么。”

“我更像是他的娼妓。”欧比旺苦笑了一下。

“这可不一定，相信我。”摩尔很真诚，“我跟着奎刚很久了，哈纳托斯是他唯一爱过的，可以说也是他建立这个毒枭帝国的原因。

“他总是…怎么说，想要更多，奎刚也一直努力给他更好的，但要我说，他太纵容哈纳托斯了，大家都看得出来。那件事发生之前，哈纳托斯为了气奎刚，和西迪厄斯…睡了，奎刚气的发疯，直接端掉了西迪厄斯的场子，没想到赔上了哈纳托斯的命，之后他就开始找男…你这样的人。”

欧比旺给了他一个感谢的微笑。起码现在他知道奎刚的弱点了。

 

之后的几周，他依然只能在奎刚想要的时候才能见到他，不过自己的眼睛不再被遮住，一次，奎刚甚至亲吻了他，欧比旺谈不上喜欢，但比原来好多了。唯一的问题就是他现在越来越沉迷海洛因，每天清醒的时间越来越少，有时候他甚至不确定自己到底有没有见过奎刚，幻觉和现实的边界也越来越模糊，有时候他都不确定自己是不是扒下了摩尔的裤子，从可怜的守卫受伤的表情来看，可能不是幻觉。他必须赶快行动。

 

奎刚不想承认，但他似乎真的对这个贡品动了感情，看着欧比旺逐渐消瘦的身体，他开始后悔自己定下的规则。欧比旺身上有一些与往常那些男妓不同的地方，奎刚迷恋他的身体，也喜欢他和自己顶嘴，虽然见面次数不多，但欧比旺常常会闯入奎刚的脑子，让他听不清冈雷在说些什么。哈纳托斯离他远去，慢慢变成一块已经愈合的伤疤。奎刚甚至把欧比旺纳入了自己未来的规划中，他在一次深潜时发现了一颗洁白的珍珠，见到它的第一眼，奎刚就决心一定要把它送给欧比旺。

 

通讯器在一个凌晨终于接通了，只是信号很微弱。欧比旺联系到了尤达，也定位到了自己的位置：纳布的一处雨林。不过他还没等到尤达的指示，奎刚就把枪口顶住了他的脑袋。

“冈雷说过，科洛桑盯上我了，没想到他们这么快就用上了美人计，真是下作。”

“你误会…”

“闭嘴！”

奎刚拉起了欧比旺，扯下了他的睡衣，枪口还是对准了欧比旺的脑袋。他单手揭开腰带，揉捏了几下半勃的阴茎，让它快速挺立。欧比旺不敢反抗，他主动打开了双腿，如果一次粗暴的性爱能保住性命，他愿意这么做。

奎刚的怒火被直升机的声音打断，他拉起欧比旺，手臂环住他的脖子，拉着他逃出房间。

 

但尤达已经带着部下包围了别墅，摩尔已经被俘虏，跪在一边。事情已经没有转机了。奎刚放开欧比旺，任由他跑向尤达。看到他安全的坐在救援车里，瘦削的肩上披着毛毯，奎刚朝着那个方向笑了笑，举起了枪，对着其中一名特警想要开枪，但没等他按下扳机，无数把狙击枪扫射了他的身体。欧比旺想要阻止，但已经来不及了。他推开递给他的水杯，拖着无力的双腿跑向奎刚。他让奎刚枕在他的腿上，默默接下了塞在自己手里的珍珠。也许他流泪了，温热的液体滴在手背，也许这又是幻觉。

 

从戒毒所出来，欧比旺再也没有回警局报道。珍珠被装进小小的丝绒袋子，放在贴近欧比旺心脏位置的口袋里。


End file.
